Why Rush Revenge?
by Sweet and Rare
Summary: Isabella a new girl moves to Arcadia bay and ends up tagging along with Rachel and Chloe to try and help the two girls out with their problems but what they don't know is she has her own vendetta.
1. Before Arcadia Bay

**Three years before Arcadia Bay**

"Hey, wait up." A girl with long, dark, wavy haired, named Isabella shouted.

The blonde in which she was speaking to stopped in her tracks and turned around, confusion crossing her face at the unknown girl running towards her.

"Its Rachel Amber isn't it?" the girl asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rachel questioned slightly puzzled.

"Isabella," she introduced herself with a slight smile. "I've heard you're the best, great grades and everything. I was hoping you could tutor me. My grades aren't doing so well and my parents are going to kill me if they find out."

"Yeah, I've seen you around. We can study at mine. I'll meet you after school."

Isabella smiled at the invite before heading back on her way again, leaving the blonde to go her way.

oOo

The day trailed on by like every other with no problems at all. The two girls then meeting up as planned after school. They first decided on heading to Isabella's house to inform her parents of their new plans.

"I'm heading over to a friend's house."

"What about dinner?" her mother asked.

"My mom can make her something," Rachel stepped in.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later." Isabella waved, now following her blonde friend out the door again.

oOo

It wasn't long before they arrived at Rachel's home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called out from the hallway. "I've brought a friend back for dinner too."

"Hey, honey, I'm just in the kitchen." Her mum called back.

The pair walked over to the kitchen for meet and greets.

"This is Isabella," Rachel introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Have you known Rachel long?" Mrs Amber asked.

"We're in a couple of the same classes, but that's about it." Isabella shrugged.

"We'll be in my room if you want us," Rachel interrupted, raring to get going.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour," her mum informed her.

Rachel said nothing as she gestured for Isabella to follow her upstairs. Her dad was just coming out of his office as Rachel was nearing the stairs.

"Hey, dad. I've brought Isabella back for dinner," Rachel smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Her father greeted.

"Mr Amber," the brunette nodded in responded.

"How was school?" he then asked, turning back to his daughter.

"Well, I got the lead in the play at school."

"I knew you would," he smiled proudly. "Well, I better go see if your mom wants any help downstairs."

With that out of the way both girls headed straight for the blondes bedroom.

"You have a really nice house," Isabella commented.

"Thanks."

They then set their books up on the floor and went through everything together. It wasn't long before they headed downstairs for their dinner and desert. After which Isabella then decided to call it a night.

oOo

The next morning Isabella got dressed for school and ran straight for the door, but before she could open it someone stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" her mum asked.

"School," she told her.

"You haven't had anything."

"I'll get something on the way to school." With that she slammed the door shut and headed on out.

It was a 10 minute walk to school and when she arrived she noticed the blonde just getting out of her dads car.

"Rachel," Isabella called, waving her over. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night."

"No problem," Rachel smiled warmly.

"I was hoping we could do it again tonight," Isabella asked hopeful.

"Same place. Same time," Rachel agreed.

"Rachel, are you coming?" a girl interrupted.

Rachel gave one last glance to Isabella before leaving with her friends. "I'll see you tonight."

Isabella watched the girl leave. She then felt something on her shoulder, making the girl jump.

"Lilly, you scared me." She glared.

"Sorry, I just saw you talking to Rachel Amber."

"Yeah. She's helping me study."

"Nice. I just wanted to know if you were still coming to Arcadia Bay with me and my family at the end of the school year."

"I wouldn't miss it," she grinned.

oOo

Isabella met Rachel every day after school for their regular study sessions. The end of the year exams were closing in on them and the brunette was pretty excited about doing them this year. She was never one for doing well in class and this year her parents had threatened if she didn't achieve good grades they would send her off to live with her aunt in London. After school she decided to surprise Rachel at her house.

Knocking on the door it didn't take long for someone to open it. "Hi, Mr Amber, is Rachel in?"

"Yes. She's in her room, if you want to go up." He informed her.

"Thanks," Isabella smiled.

She then headed straight to the blondes room, knocking before entering. She waited while she got a response before heading on in, finding Rachel sat at her desk, writing.

"Sorry to disturb you."

"No. I was just finishing," Rachel turned to her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me. And to let you know that I passed," she screamed the last part in excitement.

"That's great news," Rachel beamed.

"I thought we could celebrate later tonight," Isabella thought, pulling a bottle of wine from her bag. "I stole it from my parents. They don't have a clue."

"Wow! You're a badass."

"Takes one to know one," the brunette smirked back.

"Rachel, dinner's ready." Her mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mom," Rachel shouted back.

oOo

Both girls had gone through half the bottle of wine in just an hour.

"You're not from around here are you originally?"

"No. I was born in London. My parents moved here two years ago. How'd you know?"

"You don't seem like a Cali girl," Rachel glanced her way, taking another sip of wine before passing it back to Isabella.

"Do you travel?" the brunette asked.

"I've travelled mostly all over America. I would love to do theatre work one day."

"My parents are going back to London for a week next year, maybe you could tag along?"

"I'll hold you to that," Rachel smiled.

The brunette inched forward, slowly edging towards the blonde until their faces were mere inches from each other. Within seconds their lips were touching. Isabella pulled back instantly, opening her eyes to see a shocked expression on the other girls face.

"Wow! I can't believe you did that."

"Think of it as a thank you," Isabella shrugged.

Rachel's features softened into a smile, she then allowed the brunette to stay the night. Isabella left early for her trip to Arcadia Bay with her friend, but what happened there was one she would never forget. Once she returned back to Long beach, Isabelle made sure to keep studying hard and keep her grades up.

oOo

 **Three years later**

"Are you ready for your first day at your new school?"

"Looks like I'm going to Blackwell Academy and here's hoping I find the person that did this to me." Isabella thought, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

She wore black leggings, white ballet shoes and a long white blouse, with her long dark hair falling past her shoulders. There were faint scars that stood out slightly from her light olive skin, going from head to toe, but she still headed out with her head held high.


	2. We meet again

"I can't believe Firewalk is playing a show at the old mill. Fuck yes! Mom would kill me if she knew," Chloe thought to herself walking down the dark muddy path to a rundown building.

She had a little nosey round at the yard before going up to the bouncer. After talking her way passed the man, she headed straight in. There wasn't much people in the bar area. Chloe just assumed it was because everyone was here to watch the band. Walking further in a dog started to bark at her. The dog's owner seemed quite surprised when Chloe started to pet her.

"She doesn't usually like people," he told her.

"Same here," Chloe smiled as she now stood.

She then noticed a man talking on his mobile. He was sat on the back end of a car, the boot was open, and by the looks of it he had to goodies. Firewalk t-shirts to be exact.

"Hey, are you selling any.." Chloe started to ask.

"Twenty bucks!" the man said cutting her off.

"What?"Chloe asked outraged by the price.

"Twenty bucks for a t-shirt," the man repeated with a scowl.

Chloe didn't have that kind of money for one. She'd just have to walk away, or would she? She suddenly noticed a sign on the fence that grabbed her attention. The handbrake would show him to charge that much for a t-shirt. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she quickly slipped into the car, pulled up the handbrake and slipped away. The man was taken by complete surprise as his car rolled down the ramp into another.

"No! No! No!" he sighed as he now went to speak with the people below.

While all the commotion was going on Chloe managed to sneak herself a t-shirt. She also couldn't resist the stash of money left unattended either.

"That'll teach you to charge a ridiculous price," she thought to herself.

Once she was satisfied she'd seen everything she headed over to join the crowd, but before she could get through someone knocked into her. Turning around she noticed a man with quite a few tattoos on his body, he also had a drink in his hand that was now all over his sleeveless t-shirt.

"Hey! You ok?" he asked not looking all that concerned.

"I'm fine," Chloe replied forcefully trying to leave.

"Relax. You bumped into me, remember?" the man smiled while cutting her off from escaping.

"Fuck off, man!"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked, blowing smoke into her face.

"Uh, no. And I give zero shits!" Chloe spat back trying not to show fear.

"Let me know how that works out for you," the man smirked as he now let her pass.

She decided to go see the band from a better view, but it was a little risky what with the stairs. She decided to risk it anyway.

oOo

Isabella went upstairs after finishing desert with her family and looked at her computer. She went on the AMA website to find out what was happening.

"I forgot Firewalk is playing at the old mill tonight," she thought, turning to look at the clock above her bed. "I might have actually got a little time to spare."

The dark haired girl grabbed her jacket and house keys, before quietly walking down the stairs. The hallway was next to the living room. If the door was fully closed nobody would see anything and as Isabella always shut the front room door every time she went to bed, it would be easy to escape. Outside she hopped on the train and jumped off near her destination.

"Looks like everyone must be inside," she thought to herself as she walked down the muddy path leading to the old mill.

She stopped at the bottom, bad memories slowly started flooding back to her.

 **Three years ago at Arcadia Bay**

" _Wow! I can't believe we did it. Do you think my parents will notice?"a girl asked._

" _No. Its fine. Sneaking out is my specialty when Rachel Amber started helping me study. I got her to sneak out a few times with me. Our parents never questioned anything," Isabelle told the girl next to her._

" _What is she like?" the girl asked._

" _She was cool and a good kisser," Isabella said the last bit with a nudge to her friend._

" _Is it safe?"_

" _Look Amelia, if it wasn't would I have brought you? You're my cousin I would never let anything happen to you," she gave Amelia a reassuring smile._

"Can I help you?" a voice asked bringing Isabella out of her thoughts.

A man stood near the entrance. With the look of him she assumed he was the bouncer.

"I've come to see the band," she told him.

"Have you got I.D?" he asked.

Isabella took out a card with her picture and date of birth on it. He had a good inspection of it and then gave it her back before stepping aside for her to enter.

Isabella could hear the crowd cheering from the entrance, so she knew she had arrived in good time. Looking around the place she noticed a few kids were passed out, sitting on chairs with their heads on the table.

"We better get it moved," she heard a man say to someone.

Turning to the voice she noticed a few men trying to get a car started that looked as though someone had forgotten to apply the handbrake.

"This place seems more downhill than when I was last here," Isabella thought with a shake of her head.

She then headed for the bar, which was surprising free.

"Excuse me," Isabella called the bartender over. "Can I get a beer?"

The man gave her a look before walking off. It didn't take long before he came back, a beer in his hand.

"One beer," he told her, placing it on the bar in front of her.

She stood there for a bit nursing it and then decided to ask a couple of questions. She beckoned the bartender back over.

"What do you want now?" he frowned.

"I heard there was a fire here. Do you know what caused it?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he glared.

"I was in it," she said as she pointed to the scars on her face. "I've got more where they came from."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"That's ok, I'll just call the police. I'm guessing there's a lot of under aged kids here and you'll probably get done for serving them," Isabella threatened pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Look, I might have over heard something the night of the fire." The man held his hands in surrender. "I was putting out the trash and I thought I heard two people talking. One said they needed someone dead and it needed to look like an accident but that's it."

"Did you see who it was?" Isabella pushed.

"Sorry, love, but I had a job to do and you hear guys around here talk like that all the time." He now shrugged.

oOo

Chloe now lay on the upstairs floor, her feet dangling off the edge. She stayed for a while just listening to the band that played below her. However, it didn't take long for the two men to come find her.

"You spilled my beer, bitch!" the taller one jabbed at her.

"You should be more careful. It's a rough place," she warned him as she got to her feet.

"I don't like your attitude," the man spat back more aggressively.

"Then how about I show you how unimpressed I am with limp dick assholes that get butthurt over a spilled beer."

"I think she's calling us out dude," his mate started, trying cause a little more trouble.

"She's going to regret every word," the man pointed at her.

He started to get closer and closer, pushing Chloe further towards the edge before bringing up his bottle. He smashed it on one of the wooden beams, threatening Chloe with it.

"Hey, dickhead!" someone shouted behind them.

While they were distracted Chloe used it to her advantage, she kneed the one threatening her, between the legs and got a punch in return from his mate. She then ran over to the girl that had called the men out.

"Rachel?" Chloe questioned as soon as she noticed it was the girl from school.

They both watched as the man with the tattoos got pulled up by his mate. Knowing they had to get out of there fast, Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Come on."

They both ran down the stairs and Chloe had to have one more look behind her.

"Hurry Up!" Rachel called over.

Both men followed them downstairs and tried to get close to the girls, but someone named Frank stopped them. Chloe give them the finger before following Rachel into the crowd. Isabella was still stood at the bar when the commotion had happened. She couldn't believe her eyes at who she thought she saw.

"Rachel," she thought to herself.

oOo

The next morning Isabella arrived at school early to get a head start on her classes. She called into the drama class to talk to Mr Keaton. No one was in yet so she went in and in decided to wait. She sat on one of the chairs that were spread out and checked out a few leads she had managed to pickup. She was starting to find juggling her private life with her school life a little difficult. Her parents were constantly going on about how she wanted to move here, but wouldn't keep up her grades.

"Isabella," a voice snapped her attention away.

At the sound of the voice she quickly tried to put her books back in her bag before standing.

"Mr Keaton, I wanted to have a word with you." Isabella called to him.

"Make it quick I have a class to teach," he told her while trying to get ready for his students to arrive.

"I was wondering if you had any spare parts in the play?"

"I'm sorry, but you should have asked earlier. You've been here for how many weeks now and you've only just decided to ask." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't ask, but my parents are on my back about school and I was hoping this would help me out."

"We haven't got anything here, but you could ask Steph if she needs anything. She's the stage manager," the teacher informed her.

"Thanks anyway," Isabella rushed out that fast she didn't see the other person walking towards her and collided straight into them. "Sorry."

"Isabella?"

Looking up at the person calling her name, she noticed a familiar face.

"Rachel! Hey!" Isabella greeted. "I didn't know you'd moved to Arcadia bay."

"I was just going to say the same about you," Rachel started, noticing the girls scars but not mentioning it.

"I got these in a fire three years ago," Isabella explained.

"I didn't ask."

"You were quietly," Isabella truthfully told her.

Rachel tried to think of something. "What brought you here?"

"Are you taking this class?" Isabella changed the subject quickly. She could clearly see her old friend was trying her best not to look at the scaring on her face.

"I am. Want to come and watch the rehearsal?" Rachel gestured for her to follow her in.

oOo

Chloe arrived late as usual to school. There were still a couple of kids hanging around the front. She noticed Elliot, but didn't want to talk to him. Taking out her phone she realised she had an awaiting message.

 **Hey is this Chloe? This is Steph Gingrich.**

 **Hey, Chloe text back**. **I have your DVD, you can get it before school.**

Chloe decided before she could handle talking to anyone, she'd have to have a quick smoke. She stood near a wall and tried to chill out for a little while. Until she heard her phone beep again and took it out to find another message from Steph.

 **Hey, I'm at the picnic table**

 **Thanks omw** Chloe now replied.

She headed up there to find Steph playing a game of dungeons and dragons with Mikey.

"If I'd known the celestial avenger was bloodied, I would have totally given him my potion."

"It was a skill challenge! Potion wouldn't have worked."

"Skill Challenge?" Chloe asked confused.

"It's part of the table top game we play," Steph explained.

"You wouldn't understand," Mikey told her none too happy.

"Gimme a break nerds, I've heard of table top games." Chloe frowned at them.

"Cool," Mikey cheered up.

"Got my DVD?" Chloe now asked getting straight to the point.

"One blade runner: directors cut coming right up," Steph reached down into her bag and pulled out the DVD.

"Sweet. Five bucks, right?" Chloe confirmed.

"Keep it. I'm just glad someone here appreciates the classics. You even asked for the director's cut which took out the shitty voice - over and replaced it with a sweet dream sequence." Steph explained excitedly.

"Dream life over real life that's my motto," Chloe smiled.

"Hey do you know if Rachel is a gamer?" Steph asked out of nowhere.

"Rachel...Amber? You're asking me?" Chloe gave her a confused look.

"Didn't you two go out last night? Or was it just like a friend thing?" Steph wondered.

"Why do you want to know," Chloe started to get a little defensive.

"Steph has a crush," Mikey joked.

"Chloe, you should join our game." Steph quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. I don't have fifty hours right now thanks though."

"Suit yourself."

With that Chloe headed off. She approached the door to open it when Rachel burst through it

"Oh good! You're here," Rachel grabbed the girls arm and pulled her into the school.


End file.
